At The End of Nightfall
by Taomio
Summary: Jika aku memintamu untuk tinggal, apa kau akan tinggal? MarkChan/Markhyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR. P.S. Sequel from You, Night, Train and Rain.
1. Chapter 1

"Aku ingin kita putus."

Dia menghela nafas di seberang sana. Aku terdiam, tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa memberikan respon berarti menanggapinya. Tubuhku jelas ada, namun aku merasa otakku berhenti bekerja dan jiwaku menghilang sepenuhnya.

Aku memandangnya, menyelami mata coklat itu. Keheningan menggerogoti waktu disekeliling kami.

"Baik. Mari putus."

Ia memandangku tak percaya, kemudian tertawa mengejek, entah untuk diriku atau dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang kuharapkan? Kau bahkan tak menanyakan alasannya sama sekali? Tidakkah kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

Pandangannya menyakitiku, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan dia tahu.

"Ah, benar. Ini hal yang tak berguna. Kau wanita yang selalu menerima keadaan. Alasan tidak penting bagimu, karena menurutmu itu tidak mengubah apapun, bukan?" tanyanya dengan sarkas.

Kuyakinkan diriku untuk terus mendengarkannya walaupun hatiku berteriak bahwa itu tidak benar, namun logikaku juga membenarkan perkataannya.

"Tapi aku akan tetap mengatakannya." Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat kilat serius yang teramat serius darinya setelah 2 tahun menjalin hubungan.

"Kau terlalu naif."

"Kau bisa melawan tapi kau tak melawan, kau bisa menolak tapi kau tak menolak, kau bisa meminta tapi kau tak meminta. Itulah dirimu."

"Kau selalu membuang kesempatan yang bisa kau ambil, padahal itu tepat di depan matamu. Kau seharusnya mengejar apa yang kau sukai, dan kau pasti akan mendapatkannya. Jangan hanya mengikuti arus saja. Hanya pecundang yang melakukannya."

Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menatapku tepat lurus dimataku dari seberang meja.

"Sekarang katakan padaku, apakah kau ingin aku tinggal atau pergi?"

Tenggorokanku tercekat, ludahku bahkan tidak bisa turun dengan mudah, ludahku terasa tersangkut di tenggorokan dan bibirku tidak bisa untuk digerakkan, mengatup rapat tanpa aku perintah.

Aku menatap higheelsku, namun aku menemukan bahwa bawah meja ini seperti terowongan gelap yang tak berujung. Aku tidak bisa menemukan apapun disana.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tolong berikan aku jawaban sekarang juga."

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, banyak kenangan yang sudah kita berdua ukir bersama. Tentu aku ingin dia tinggal, namun melihat bagaimana ia menghakimiku begitu saja aku merasa harga diriku juga terluka.

"Demi Tuhan, Haechan!" ia kehabisan kesabaran.

"Kau hanya tinggal meminta. Jika kau meminta untuk tinggal, maka aku akan tinggal."

Ia berhenti sejenak.

"Pergi atau tinggal?"

Aku menatapnya, meyakinkan diriku bahwa pilihanku ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Jika kau mengatakan putus, maka mari kita putus."

Ia tersenyum mengejek lagi, kemudian menenggak minumannya dengan sekali tegukan. "Baik. Mari kita akhiri saja." Ia berdiri dari bangkunya, dan menatapku .

"Terima kasih dan maaf atas semuanya Haechan-ssi." Ia menekankan embel-embel 'ssi' pada kalimatnya, membuat hatiku entah kenapa terasa tercubit mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi." Ia membungkuk formal sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku dengan langkah pasti.

Aku terduduk lemas. Rasanya sesak sekali dada ini. Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan kakiku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal tanpa sebab yang pasti. Tanganku terkulai lemah di atas meja. Kupandangi kudapan mahal yang ada didepanku, mereka masih terlihat cantik dengan beberapa hiasan bunga dan lilin. Aku menarik nafas panjang, bahkan makanan mahal dari restoran mewah seperti ini tidak bisa membuatku lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At The End of Nightfall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada kabar lagi darinya setelah itu. Ia benar-benar mengakhiri semua. Dan aku juga tidak punya muka lagi untuk menemuinya. Jujur, aku rindu dengannya, dan sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun aku menahannya. Mungkin perkataannya ada benarnya, harusnya aku memintanya untuk tinggal. Tapi tidak, aku tidak ingin hidup penuh dengan penyesalan. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Jika ia memang mengakhiri ini, maka aku juga akan melakukannya.

"Kau siap?"

Kulirik Jaemin yang tersenyum lebar padaku, ah sahabatku ini memang yang terbaik. Senyuman khasnya selalu dapat membuat moodku lebih baik.

Kukalungkan lenganku kelehernya. "Tidak pernah sesiap ini."

"Jeju! Kami datang!"

Jaemin mengajakku ke Jeju di akhir pekan ini. Berlibur, bersantai dan berkencan. Untuk kata terakhir, tepatnya itu untuk Jaemin. Pacarnya tinggal di Jeju dan mempunyai penginapan disana. Ia langsung menghubungi Jeno~pacarnya~setelah mengetahui bahwa aku putus dengan Lucas. Ia bilang ini adalah bentuk perayaan karena menjadi single lagi.

Saat kami keluar dari bandara internasional Jeju, Jeno sudah siap dengan mobilnya. Tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan kami, ah mungkin lebih tepatnya untuk Jaemin saja. Dengan cekatan Jeno mengambil alih koper kami dan menaruhnya ke dalam bagasi.

Perjalanan kami tidak begitu lama. Sepanjang perjalanan Jaemin selalu menghidupkan suasana. Anak itu suka sekali bercanda dan tentu sangat cerewet. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah lama aku meninggalkan kebiasaanku mendengarkan musik lewat headset saat berada dalam kendaraan, mencoba menghargai orang yang berada disekitarku, ikut bercanda, dan mendengarkan beberapa lelucon atau keluh kesah mereka. Namun sebagai gantinya, aku sering menghidupkan radio. Kami sering melakukan carpool karaoke, walaupun suaraku tidak begitu bagus sebenarnya. Tapi suara Jaemin lebih parah lagi jika kalian ingin tahu.

Setibanya di penginapan, Jeno meninggalkan kami untuk beristirahat. Besok kami baru akan mengelilingi pulau Jeju karena ini sudah terlalu sore menurutnya. Kami hanya saling berpandangan dengan senyum nakal. Tentu kami tidak akan melakukannya, setelah Jeno benar-benar meninggalkan kami, kami segera berlari ke pantai tanpa alas kaki, mengabaikan bawaan kami yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam koper dan tas.

Kami bermain air, berlarian di pasir, menggambar beberapa gambar abstrak di pasir, menulis nama kami di pasir yang pada akhirnya kami injak-injak sendiri dan juga terhapus oleh air laut, membangun beberapa istana yang mungkin tidak tepat jika disebut bangunan.

Sudah lama sekali, sejak liburan terakhirku bersama Jaemin ke Jepang tahun lalu. Aku merasa hidupku benar-benar baru disini. Melupakan pekerjaan dan segala keburukan di Seoul, dan terutama patah hatiku.

Setelah pantai benar-benar gelap, kami baru beranjak. Jaemin bersikeras tidak ingin melewatkan matahari tenggelam. Jadi kami menunggunya hingga pantai benar-benar petang.

Baju kami masih basah, dan rambut kami lepek karena air laut. Angin laut membuat tubuh kami menggigil. Karena itu kami berlomba untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan aku yang akhirnya menang. Kujulurkan lidahku padanya, bersorak di dalam kamar mandi atas kemenanganku darinya.

Selesai mandi, Jeno mengajak kami untuk makan malam. Namun setelah itu, aku harus menghela nafas. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, mereka meninggalkanku, mengedepankan kencan mereka. Maklum saja, mereka jarang bertemu karena pekerjaan mereka. Jadi aku tidak begitu masalah.

Kuputuskan untuk berjalan di sepanjang tepi pantai, merasakan angin laut malam dan bau air laut yang khas. Aku melepas sandalku, memasang earphone dan menghidupkan beberapa lagu ballad kesukaanku.

Cardiganku bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin. Kupeluk diriku sendiri, seharusnya tadi aku memakai celana panjang saja daripada celana pendek ini. Rasanya angin laut malam dapat menembus kulitku dan bahkan hampir menembus tulangku. Namun itu tidak akan merubah keputusanku untuk berjalan di tepi pantai. Kapan lagi aku bisa menikmati ketenangan seperti ini di Seoul?

Aku tahu aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari penginapan, lampu penerangan makin redup semakin kesini. Mungkin aku harus segera kembali ke penginapan. Orang mulai tidak banyak yang berlalu lalang atau sekedar duduk di tepi pantai, bahkan mungkin sepertinya tidak ada. Hanya aku seorang. Tapi itu masuk akal. Siapa yang akan menghabiskan waktu di tepi pantai yang penerangannya bahkan minim sekali?

Aku tarik kembali ucapanku.

Beberapa meter dari hadapanku. Ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri menatap laut.

Aku menelan ludahku. Apakah dia orang baik?

Kugigit bibir bawahku, rasa takut mulai menggerayangi diriku. Kupeluk diriku semakin erat, membalikkan badan tanpa ada aba-aba balik kanan sekalipun. Menahan diriku untuk tidak berjalan cepat, agar tidak menarik perhatian orang itu.

Jaemin bahkan belum sampai setibanya aku di penginapan. Mungkin dia akan kembali lewat tengah malam nanti. Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan dari pasangan yang tengah _lovey dovey_ setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At The End of Nightfall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini kami memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Seongsan Ilchulbong Peak, biasanya disebut Puncak Matahari Terbit oleh orang lokal. Kawah ini terbentuk karena letusan gunung berapi yang berada di dasar laut, terjadi sekitar lima ribu tahun yang lalu. Para wisatawan biasanya datang untuk menikmati matahari terbit. Disini juga disediakan jasa untuk berkuda, bagi wisatawan yang ingin menikmati pemandangan alam dengan suasana yang berbeda. Itu yang dikatakan Jeno, sebagai pemandu wisata dadakan kami.

Kami berencana untuk berangkat petang buta, agar kami bisa menyaksikan matahari terbit disana. Namun itu hanya tinggal rencana. Jaemin tidak bisa bangun pagi, Jeno marah-marah saking sulitnya Jaemin untuk dibagunkan, belum lagi Jaemin ini orangnya tidak bisa cepat dalam melakukan apapun. Matahari terbit tidak didapatkan, sebagai gantinya drama pagi tentang pertengkaran pasangan kudapatkan.

Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berkuda disana. Aku baru tahu kalau berkuda bisa semenyenangkan ini. Aku menyesal kenapa baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Tapi aku pikir itu lebih baik, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Hamparan bunga Canola berwarna kuning membuatku tersenyum cerah. Ah tidak ada yang lebih baik dari liburan. Aku akui ajakan Jaemin untuk ke Jeju itu tepat sekali.

Terima kasih Jaemin-ah!

Selain itu kami juga pergi ke Mok Seok Won, taman yang didalamnya banyak patung yang memiliki cerita masing-masing, yang paling terkenal adalah Solmundae Grandmother, patung nenek yang terkenal akan 500 anaknya. Dan kami juga pergi ke Manjanggul, gua tabung lava terbaik di dunia. Dan aku juga sangat menyetujuinya. Stalaktit dan stalakmitnya begitu indah, warna-warni dan bentuknya dapat membuat mata kalian tidak berhenti menatap dan mulut kalian tidak bisa berhenti mengaguminya. Dan yang terakhir kami mampir ke Yongduam Rock, batu karang berkepala naga. Yah walaupun tidak terlalu mirip, tapi pemandangan disini patut diacungi jempol. Kabar baiknya disini banyak sekali pasangan, atau mungkin kabar buruk. Kata Jeno, Youngduam mempunyai banyak kafe dan restoran seafood. Oleh karena itu banyak pasangan yang sering mampir kesana.

Aku memisahkan diri dari Jaemin dan Jeno. Aku sengaja. Aku ingin memberikan mereka ruang sendiri. Lagipula kebiasaanku untuk jalan-jalan sendiri belum hilang betul. Entah kenapa aku lebih suka berjalan sendiri. Aku merasa bebas, mungkin. Aku hanya senang saja dengan kesendirianku. Aku bisa mampir kemanapun aku mau tanpa harus memikirkan orang yang bersamaku, aku tak perlu menunggu seseorang saat membeli souvernir, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka dengan _shopping_ , dan aku juga tidak perlu susah-susah mengabadikan foto orang lain.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah laut, melihat Haeneo~penyelam wanita~menangkap hewan laut yang akan dijadikan seafood.

"Ah aku jadi lapar."

Kakiku menelusuri kafe dan restoran yang berjajar rapi, menimbang-nimbang manakah yang akan kupilih. Aku pikir aku akan menyantap di kafe atau resto yang tidak begitu ramai. Aku sedikit benci keramaian.

"Tidak adakah yang tidak ramai?"

Itu bukan suaraku. Aku berani bersumpah.

Aku arahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling. Mencari asal suara tadi. Aku yakin aku pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Mark Lee!

Sudah lama sekali nama itu tidak muncul, tapi ketika hujan turun saat menaiki kereta, nama itu selalu muncul dengan sendirinya. Tentu, karena dia bukan orang asing.

Dan sekarang aku mendengar suaranya, bukan dari pikiranku seperti biasanya, tapi didepanku, terasa jelas ditelingaku. Aku tahu itu pasti dia.

Aku bergegas mencarinya, menajamkan telingaku untuk menangkap suaranya yang pasti akan terendam dengan suara ribuan manusia yang ada disini.

Aku tahu ini kedengarannya gila dan mustahil. Tapi aku yakin sekali itu suaranya. Dan aku akan mencarinya di lautan orang ini. Keinginanku adalah menemukannya, menemuinya dan berbagi cerita dengannya. Masa bodoh jika ia mungkin lupa akan diriku.

Kakiku sudah terasa pegal, untung saja aku memakai sandal bukan sepatu. Mungkin jika aku memakai sepatu, kakiku sudah lecet sekarang. Nafasku terengah-engah, kupegang lututku yang terasa linu. Aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini menembus keramaian, bahkan juga beberapa kali salah orang, tapi aku belum menemukannya. Bahkan aku juga sudah lupa kalau perutku kosong.

Haruskah aku berhenti?

Awan bahkan sudah berubah menjadi oranye. Lampu jalan pun juga mulai hidup, menyambut pergantian siang ke malam.

Haruskah aku kembali?

Haruskah aku menyerah saja?

" _Kau selalu membuang kesempatan yang bisa kau ambil, padahal itu tepat di depan matamu. Kau seharusnya mengejar apa yang kau sukai, dan kau pasti akan mendapatkannya. Jangan hanya mengikuti arus saja. Hanya pecundang yang melakukannya."_

Perkataan Lucas muncul begitu saja dan tergiang ditelingaku.

Benar!

Selama ini aku hanya menjadi seorang pecundang, aku mengikuti arus hidupku tanpa melakukan perlawanan yang berarti.

Ini kesempatanku.

Aku bukan pecundang dan aku juga akan mengejar sesuatu yang kuinginkan sampai aku mendapatkannya. Keinginanku sekarang adalah bertemu Mark Lee!

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali, mengabaikan rasa lelah, pegal dan lapar yang merongrong tubuhku. Mencari suara yang memenuhi kepalaku. Mencari suara yang selalu menjadi simfoni musim panas untukku. Mencari seseorang yang selalu menjadi kenangan malamku, kenangan keretaku dan kenangan hujanku selama ini.

"Mark Lee!"

Nafasku terengah-engah. Tapi aku mencoba untuk tenang.

Ia menatapku, dan aku meneguk ludahku yang mengganjal di tenggorokan.

"Aku menemukanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **At The End of Nightfall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami duduk di tepi pantai. Kami memang terlambat melihat matahari terbenam, tapi itu tidak berita buruk sama sekali. Aku tetap bahagia walaupun gagal melihat matahari terbenam. Bagiku yang terpenting adalah momen bersamanya sekarang.

"Aku terkejut kau masih mengenaliku."

Seperti dulu, ia tidak memutus pandangannya padaku. Aku membalas pandangannya, saling menatap.

"Karena kau bukan orang asing."

Ia terdiam, dan kemudian tersenyum lebar yang selalu bisa menghangatkan hatiku. Aku ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Tapi kau tak mengenaliku saat di pantai?"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Pantai?" beoku bingung.

"Kemarin malam."

"Kau memakai cardigan dan cel~"

Aku memotong perkataannya, menyadari sesuatu. "Itu kau?!" pekikku tak percaya. "Maksudku yang berdiri di tepi pantai sendirian?!" jelasku masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan keterkejutanku.

"Bukan kau yang menemukanku, tapi aku yang menemukanmu lebih dulu."

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, sedikit kesal dengan kenyataan itu. "Itu karena malam itu lumayan gelap, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas." Itu adalah alasan yang sangat logis kan?

Dia terkekeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke laut.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memanggilku? Kau bisa memberitahuku." Aku kesal. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot mencarinya tadi, kalau sebenarnya Mark sudah tahu diriku sejak awal?

"Karena setelah kau melihatku, kau langsung berbalik. Kalau aku berlari menyusulmu, aku yakin kau akan semakin berlari karena menyangka yang tidak-tidak."

Dalam hati aku membenarkan alasannya, tapi harga diriku menolak. "Mungkin saja tidak."

"Apakah kita akan bertengkar tentang ini semalaman?" aku tahu dia bermaksud menggodaku, tapi tetap saja aku kesal.

Dering ponsel mengintrupsi. Bukan ponselku, itu ponsel Mark. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke laut lagi, tidak ingin menganggunya. Ia berdiri dan menjauh dariku untuk mengangkat telepon. Aku bermain dengan ranting yang kutemukan disampingku, menggambar sesukaku sembari menanti Mark kembali.

"Aku harus pergi."

Aku menatapnya sendu. Jelas, aku kecewa.

"Sekarang?" lagi-lagi akhir pertemuan kami diakhiri pertanyaan retoris.

"Iya."

" _Kau hanya tinggal meminta, jika kau meminta untuk tinggal, maka aku akan tinggal."_

Kalimat Lucas kembali terngiang dikepalaku dengan tiba-tiba.

Aku mendongak melihatnya, Mark terlihat menjulang tinggi didepanku. Kutelan ludahku dan mengambil nafas.

"Apa..." ia menatapku, "apa jika aku memintamu untuk tinggal, kau akan tinggal?"

Ia terdiam lama, dan aku mulai kehilangan semangatku. Aku tidak mampu menatapnya lama, karena aku takut melihatnya berkata tidak. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Lucas dulu ketika memintaku menjawab pertanyaannya. Benar, ini adalah karma. Terimalah karmamu Lee Donghyuck.

Aku membuang muka, kembali bermain dengan ranting yang kutemukan tadi. Aku ingin menangis, tapi aku akan melakukannya saat dia sudah pergi. Aku tidak ingin mennagis dihadapannya. Itu memalukan.

"Lupakan saja, aku hanya bercanda."

Aku menatapnya sambil memaksakan senyumku.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Kualihkan pandanganku lagi ke hamparan air laut.

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Aku hanya masih ingin disini."

Aku kembali bermain dengan pasir dengan menundukkan kepalaku. Menyembunyikan mataku yang memerah dan mulai berkabut.

Alunan suara ombak yang menabrak karang dapat kudengar dengan jelas. Hanya aku seorang disini. Memangnya apalagi?

Walaupun hatiku terasa sakit, memikirkan akhir ini dan apakah kami akan bertemu lagi kedepannya, tapi aku mencoba mengerti. Mungkin kami memang ditakdirkan hanya sebagai _intermezzo_ dalam kehidupan kami. Dia tetap bukan orang asing bagiku.

Kubenamkan kepalaku dilututku. Melepaskan tangisanku yang sedari tadi kutahan.

"Kau tidak bisa menangis disini. Aku tidak membawa sapu tangan."

Aku tersentak.

Buru-buru kuhapus air mataku dan menemukannya sudah duduk disampingku. "Kau masih disini?" aku malu sekali. Pasti sangat konyol melihat wajahku sekarang.

Ia tertawa kecil, "Kau memintaku untuk tinggal. Ingat?".

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya.

"Lagipula kau bahkan tak mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku."

Jadi apakah itu bisa dimasukkan ke dalam alasan logis? Tapi aku senang. Tapi aku juga bingung.

"Lihat wajahmu, kau lucu sekali." Ia mencubit kedua pipiku karena sedari tadi aku menatapnya bingung. Aku ingin tertawa, tapi aku malu dan aku kesal juga. Kusingkirkan tangannya, namun sebelum itu kulakukan ia berhenti bermain dengan pipiku dan menghapus bekas air mataku dengan jempolnya.

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku akan dapat bertemu kembali denganmu. Dan ya, kita sekarang sudah bertemu."

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kau masih ingat denganku. Dan kau mengingatku lebih dari ekspetasiku."

Ia semakin mendekat padaku, tanpa melepas kedua tangannya dipipiku.

"Dan aku juga bertanya-tanya apakah kau tahu bahwa sejak awal aku tertarik padamu?"

Aku hampir melotot mendengar pengakuannya. Tenggorokanku terasa kering, aku bahkan bisa merasakan ludahku yang terasa sedikit asam.

Dia semakin mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara kami hingga akhirnya aku merasakan bibirnya berada dibibirku. Kupejamkan mataku menikmatinya. Aku memang sudah beberapa kali berciuman, namun aku pikir dari semua ciuman yang pernah aku rasakan, ini yang paling menyentuh hatiku. Bahkan ini mungkin ciuman paling lama yang pernah aku lakukan. Kami enggan melepas tautan bibir kami, hingga akhirnya aku sesak nafas karena kehabisan oksigen. Ia melepas tautan kami.

Nafas kami memburu. Kami saling memandang.

"Dan sekarang aku juga sudah tahu jawabannya."

Kami berdua tersenyum menyadari perasaan kami sebenarnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia kembali menciumku. Kami berciuman untuk waktu yang lama dan hanya berhenti untuk mengambil nafas.

Kami tidak peduli jika harus menghabiskan waktu semalaman penuh hanya untuk ini. Untuk saat ini, kami tidak ingin peduli dengan apapun, kecuali dengan dengan diri kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah support. #tebarhati :***

 **Terutama untuk Damalinia ovis, Mamahmertumark, ai selai strawberry. Big heart buat kalian semua 3**

 **Juga yang udah favorit :D Aku harap kalian sukak :3**

 **Tinggalkan review, juseyo~**

 **Have a nice day ^^**


	2. Bonus Chapter

Aku menahan jeritan kaget ketika tubuhku terbangun di ranjang asing pagi ini. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke sekitar, tiba-tiba merasa waspada dan takut dalam satu waktu. Pikiran aneh melayang bebas dalam pikiranku.

Benar. Ini tempat asing!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini bukan kamar penginapanku bersama Jaemin. Semua sudut dan benda-benda di kamar ini begitu asing bagiku. Kewaspadaanku meningkat tajam, namun logikaku dengan bijak menenangkanku dan mengajak kompromi. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, mencoba menggali memori-memori yang tertinggal tadi malam.

Berada di pantai bersama Mark sampai tengah malam.

Lalu hujan turun.

Ah benar!

Senyum lega menghiasi wajah bodohku menyadari bahwa ini adalah kamar Mark. Hatiku terasa hangat menyadarinya, dan perutku terasa tergelitik memikirkannya. Kujatuhkan tubuhku kembali ke ranjang dan memekik kecil bahagia sambil memainkan kedua kakiku ke udara, mendendang-nendang dengan lincah.

Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan sudah berumur 28 tahun!

Demi apapun! Aku sudah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan. Dan sekarang aku bertingkah layaknya gadis-gadis remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta! Sadarlah Haechan! Kau sudah dewasa!

Itu peringatan dari otakku. Namun sepertinya otakku sudah tidak bisa mengambil alih tubuhku sekarang. Nyatanya aku masih betah menendang udara sambil tersenyum geli setelah memikirkannya.

Tidak apa-apa bertingkah layaknya remaja yang dirundung jatuh cinta. Itu normal kan? Hatiku berkata.

Namun kesenanganku tidak berlangsung lama. Aku langsung melotot ketika menyadari bahwa kakiku tidak memakai celana!

Buru-buru kutarik kakiku ke dalam selimut. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku hanya memakai kemeja putih saja. Ini pasti punya Mark! Kewaspadaanku kembali meningkat.

Mungkinkah?!

Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin!

Aku tidak ingat bahwa tadi malam aku dan Mark melakukan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar menggenggam tangan dan berciuman. Kami masih dalam logika yang benar tadi malam.

Tapi ada apa dengan kemeja ini?

Lagi-lagi otakku kupaksa untuk menggali memori-memori yang mungkin terpecah-pecah disana. Mencari kebenaran yang aku harap bukan seperti dugaanku sebelumnya.

Berada di pantai bersama Mark sampai tengah malam, lalu hujan turun. Kami berdua kehujanan dan Mark memutuskan membawaku kepenginapannya, karena yang paling terdekat dari posisi kami. Baju kami basah kuyup.

Ah benar.

Aku bahkan masih ingat bagaimana aku menggigil kedinginan setibanya disini. Mark mencoba memberikan kaosnya, namun ia mendapati kaosnya tidak ada yang cocok untukku. Kaos yang ia bawa kesini rata-rata tidak bisa menutupi pantatku. Tidak mungkin aku berkeliaran dengan kaos seperti itu disini. Alhasil yang bisa aku pakai hanya kemeja kerjanya yang besar bukan main menurutku.

Lagi-lagi gelitikan aneh terjadi diperutku. Darahku terasa dipompa dan terpusat diwajahku, merah padam dan terasa hangat dalam satu waktu. Kututupi wajahku dengan selimut. Malu menyadari pikiran anehku dan fakta yang ada.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku tergelak kaget mendengar suara Mark. Buru-buru aku bangun, berdiri dan menatapnya sealami mungkin, walaupun sepertinya malah terlihat aneh.

"Y-ya."

Sialan! Demi apapun! Kenapa aku malah gugup seperti ini? Aku bahkan pernah melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar ini bersama Lucas.

Dia mengangkat satu alisnya membuatku menggigit bibir kikuk.

Bau sabun menggelitiki hidungku. Ah aku baru sadar kalau dia habis mandi. Rambutnya bahkan masih basah dan kaos putihnya mencetak jelas dada bidangnya. Handuk kecil terselempang manis dilehernya. Entah kenapa melihatnya malah membuatku susah payah menelan air ludahku. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran yang semakin aneh saja diotakku.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Eh?"

Tentu aku kaget dengan pertanyaannya yang menurutku aneh dan terkesan mendadak.

"Kau ingin kita makan diluar atau memasak sendiri? Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa memasak."

Aku meringis menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya tidak aneh sama sekali. Tentu Mark lapar dan sebagai tuan rumah tidak mungkin Mark makan sendiri bukan?

Kumantapkan hatiku, "Aku akan memasak."

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku." Lanjutku setelah melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" dengan sigap aku melangkahkan kakiku ke almari es di sudut kamar dan menemukan almari es itu kosong, tidak ada apapun disana selain dua botol air mineral dan beberapa kaleng soda. Sontak saja aku membeku melihatnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa memasak."

Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Memangnya apa yang kuharapkan? Melihat Mark membantuku menyiapkan sarapan dan melakukan romantisme di pagi hari saat memasak?

Tuhan memang adil.

Mungkin dia lebih dalam ketampanan dan kepribadian, namun kemampuan memasak bukan untuknya sepertinya. Lagipula dia laki-laki metropolitan, makanan cepat saji mungkin kesehariannya. Dan memasak juga menyita banyak waktu. Tentu Mark adalah laki-laki sibuk. Dia pasti lebih sering makan diluar. Jadi aku pikir itu bisa dimaklumi.

"Aku akan keluar membeli sesuatu."

Aku bisa melihat ia nyaris melotot mendengarku berkata begitu.

Memangnya kenapa?

Aku rasa sah-sah saja kalau aku yang akan membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Lagipula itu sebagai bentuk terima kasihku. Malah jika Mark yang melakukannya, aku menjadi tidak enak. Aku memang tamu disini, tapi bukan berarti aku harus merepotkannya bukan?

"Dengan baju seperti itu?"

Mulutku terkatup rapat.

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku hanya memakai kemeja besar ini.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan kemudian meringis, malu akan diriku sendiri.

"Aku akan keluar. Kau tinggal saja di dalam kamar."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku dengan kikuk sambil menautkan kedua tanganku layaknya anak kecil yang tertangkap basah melakukan kesalahan dan tengah diberikan hukuman oleh orangtuanya.

"Sepertinya aku masih punya beberapa cemilan di meja. Kau bisa memakannya." Aku ikuti arah pandangannya ke meja dan menemukan beberapa biskuit dan snack.

"Kau suka _sandwich_?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku lagi. _Sandwich_ tidak terlalu berat untuk pagi hari. Cocok untuk perutku yang sedikit sensitif.

"Aku pergi."

Setelah memakai jaket dan mengambil dompet, Mark pergi.

Nafasku terhembus pelan setelah kepergiannya. Sedikit tidak rela ia keluar. Bisakah mereka berdua melewatkan sarapan dan hanya berduaan saja pagi ini?

Aku menggeleng keras dengan pikiranku. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir konyol seperti itu?

Aku tidak bisa menahan mataku untuk tidak menjelajahi kamar Mark. Untuk ukuran seorang pria, Mark sepertinya termasuk ke dalam kategori pria yang suka akan kerapian. Semuanya tertata dengan rapi dan apik. Kecuali bagian tempat tidur. Aku meringis, buru-buru kurapikan tempat tidur yang berantakan. Itu ulahku. Jadi aku akan bertanggungjawab dengan merapikannya kembali.

Setelah mataku, kini kakiku yang tidak bisa kutahan untuk tidak berkeliling di penginapan kecil ini. Tadi malam aku belum sempat menelusuri penginapannya karena terlalu sibuk dengan Mark.

Aku berjalan ke jendela, membuka gorden, mencoba melihat keadaan diluar. Dan itu bukan pilihan yang salah. Selera Mark memang bagus. Dia bisa melihat pantai dari sini tanpa harus susah-susah keluar penginapan. Jarak penginapan Mark dengan pantai begitu dekat.

Dan kemudian aku beralih ke koper yang tergeletak manis di dekat ranjang yang tak sengaja mataku tangkap. Semua barang pria itu tertata dengan rapi di dalam koper yang sedikit terbuka. Dia benar-benar akan pergi?

Bibirku merengut sedih. Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu yang lebih lama lagi bersama Mark. Kemanakah dia akan pergi setelah ini? Kanada lagi? Atau tempat yang lain? Sepertinya dia pria yang benar-benar sibuk?

Aku menghirup nafas dalam. Meyakinkan diriku bahwa pria itu sudah mau tinggal bersamanya, mengenyampingkan urusan pria itu. Itu sudah patut disyukuri Haechan. Lagipula kita sudah bertukar nomor. Aku dan Mark tentu bisa bertemu kembali. Itu kata hatiku yang bijak.

Ngomong-ngomong, seharusnya malam kemarin aku sudah kembali ke Seoul. Tapi aku membatalkannya. Kukatakan pada Jaemin bahwa aku bertemu dengan teman lama disini, aku belum ingin kembali. Awalnya dia tidak setuju, kenapa aku harus repot-repot tidak bekerja hanya karena bertemu dengan teman lamaku? Aku bilang kita sudah sangat lama sekali tidak bertemu. Lagipula aku juga masih ingin mengelilingi pulau Jeju lebih lama lagi. Sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah alasan.

Dia masih tetap bersikukuh kalau kita harus kembali malam ini. Tiket sudah dipesan dan mereka tidak punya alasan kuat untuk membolos kerja. Bagaimana kalau mereka dipecat? Jaemin parno sendiri memikirkannya. Aku kembali merayunya, kita jarang berlibur dan kita juga jarang bolos kerja. Banyak pegawai yang membolos beberapa kali dan masih tenang-tenang saja di dalam kubikel milik mereka. Aku mengajaknya untuk membolos kali ini saja.

Dan dia mulai curiga!

Aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah membolos, aku wanita yang terkenal taat akan peraturan. Dia memberondongku dengan banyak pertanyaan. Siapa temanku itu? Teman yang bagaimana? Laki-laki atau perempuan? Laki-laki bukan? Kau sedang mencoba _move on_ ya?

Aku membantahnya berulang kali. Dia hanya teman lama, kataku. Karena kami sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, maka dari itu kami ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih lama lagi.

Dia tetap tidak percaya. Ia menyimpulkan kalau temanku adalah laki-laki. Walaupun itu memang benar, aku tetap membantahnya. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Mark kepada siapapun. Dan aku juga sedikit malu. Aku jadi terkesan seperti wanita murahan yang habis dicampakkan oleh pacarnya, kini tengah melakukan pendekatan terang-terangan pada pria lain.

Kami berdebat lama, hingga akhirnya aku menyerah dan menceritakan siapa Mark, bagaimana kita bertemu dulu sampai akhinya bertemu kembali dan terdampar dipenginapannya.

Ia tertawa keras. Aku kesal setengah mati mendengar reaksinya lewat telepon. Dia menggodaku tak henti-henti. Dan terus melantunkan nama Mark dengan nada yang menyebalkan ditelingaku.

Tapi kabar baiknya setelah aku bercerita, dia dengan senang hati ikut membolos bersamaku. Ia bilang ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi dengan Jeno, karena ia tidak ingin kalah dariku. Demi apapun?! Temanku ini memang memiliki masalah dalam otaknya.

Tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawaku memikirkannya. Menurutku liburanku kali ini lucu sekali. Penuh dengan kejutan yang tak terduga.

Aku kembali berkeliling. Kuhentikan langkahku di depan cermin almari yang besar sehingga menampakkan seluruh tubuhku dari kepala sampai kaki.

Kedua sudut bibirku tidak bisa kutahan untuk tidak tertarik. Aku terus tersenyum melihat pantulan diriku sendiri. Merasa sangat bahagia bisa memakai kemeja besar milik Mark ini. Kuputar tubuhku beberapa kali. Mencoba berpose secantik mungkin. Dan berakhir melompat-lompat kecil sambil tertawa geli.

Bolehkah aku menyimpan kemeja ini?

Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya.

Akhirnya aku sudahi sesi bercermin. Kulabuhkan diri ke kamar mandi. Saat pertama kali masuk, hidungku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencium aroma sabun Mark yang menguar di kamar mandi. Perutku lagi-lagi tergelitik. Aku suka semua yang berhubungan dengan Mark.

Kupandangi perlengkapan mandi miliknya yang berjajar rapi.

Haruskah aku juga mandi? Dengan sabun yang sama?

Aku memekik kecil memikirkannya.

Aku bahkan akan memeluk botol sabun itu dan mengajaknya berputar ria di dalam kamar mandi. Namun rencana konyolku itu harus gagal.

Suara bel menginterupsiku.

Mark? Itu tidak mungkin kan? Dia yang menyewa penginapan ini. Jadi dia pasti punya kuncinya. Pasti orang lain. Tidak mungkin Mark masuk kepenginapannya sendiri dengan menekan bel walaupun ada orang didalam.

Bel itu kembali menyapa pendengaranku. Haruskah aku membukanya? Tapi aku hanya memakai kemeja sependek ini. Pahaku bahkan tidak tertutup dengan sempurna.

Belum selesai aku berpikir, bel lagi-lagi terlantun. Mungkin itu pegawai penginapan yang ingin menawarkan sesuatu atau ada perlu. Jadi tanpa ragu lagi akhirnya aku membukakan pintu.

"Kau siapa?"

Itu kata pertama yang aku dapatkan ketika kepalaku menyembul dari balik pintu. Aku berkedip bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja otakku berhenti bekerja. Aku tidak tahu harus merespon apa pada nenek yang ada didepanku. Untuk apa seorang nenek di pagi hari mengunjungi penginapan Mark? Apa nenek ini salah penginapan? Disini banyak penginapan, tentu seperti itu, nenek ini salah tempat.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, kau siapa?"

Suara nenek itu terdengar tidak ramah, membuat mataku melebar kaget dan juga takut. Aku diam kebingungan meresponnya, apakah jika aku mengatakan namaku, nenek ini akan mengenalku? Adakah suatu manfaat jika ia mengetahui namaku?

Aku akan mengatakan namaku ketika tiba-tiba saja tanpa kusangka nenek itu menarik pintu hingga terbuka lebar dan menampakkan diriku yang hanya mengenakan kemeja. Aku tentu saja kaget dan tidak nyaman. Tatapannya mengintimidasiku dan aku juga malu jika seseorang yang lewat melihatku berpakaian seperti ini.

"Ya Tuhan! Cucu kurang ajar!"

Aku semakin kaget. Mungkinkah?

"Nenek?!"

Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat dan kemudian mundur teratur ke dalam. Nafas beratku berkali-kali kubuang. Frustasi dengan situasi yang tengah menimpaku. Aku benar-benar tidak punya muka sama sekali sekarang.

Mark mendekat sambil membawa sekantung plastik belanjaan, wajahnya juga menyiratkan kekhawatiran dan keterkejutan. Neneknya tampak marah sekali. Ah tentu saja. Jika aku menjadi neneknya mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi tetap saja ini kesalahpahaman!

"Apa yang nenek lakukan disini?"

Nenek melirik tajam Mark dan aku hanya bisa membisu ditempatku.

Nenek tidak menjawab dan masih betah menatap Mark dengan tajam, tentu Mark merasa tidak enak, dengan segera ia mengajak masuk neneknya baik-baik. Awalnya neneknya tidak mau, namun Mark memaksanya dan menariknya ke dalam penginapan, tanpa kekerasan tentunya.

Setelah pintu ditutup, aku tahu waktu penghakiman telah tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bonus Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan huh?!" nenek meninggikan suaranya. Mark nyaris melotot saking kagetnya.

"Aigoo... nenek tidak pernah berpikir seperti ini. Ternyata cucu kesayangan nenek begitu nakal diluar."

"Nenek bertanya-tanya kenapa tadi malam kau tidak bisa datang di acara nenek? Sekarang nenek tahu jawabannya."

"Aku kecewa sekali."

"Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul, dan cucu kesayangan nenek malah bersenang-senang di ranjang?!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada nenek huh?"

Dari tadi Mark mencoba menjawab dan menjelaskan semua, tapi neneknya terus saja menghakiminya tanpa ampun dan menyelanya.

Aku juga mencoba menjelaskan, namun neneknya tidak mau mendengar sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja neneknya mengalihkan pandangannya padaku dan menunjukku sekilas. "Jika kau menyukainya, bawa dia ke rumah, perkenalkan pada kami. Bukannya malah membawanya ke ranjang!"

Aku meneguk ludahku. "I-ini ti-tidak seperti yang nenek bayangkan. A-aku dan Mark~"

"Diam saja disana nona! Aku sedang berbicara dengan cucuku."

Mulutku langsung mengatup rapat. Wah, nenek Mark benar-benar tidak bisa ditentang. Tipikal nenek superior dan kolot.

"Dengarkan aku nek, ini tidak seperti yang nenek bayangkan."

"Lalu bagaimana?!" dagu nenek terangkat setelah Mark mengatakannya, aku hanya bisa diam ditempat menyaksikan situasi yang aneh dan menegangkan ini.

"Tadi malam kita kehujanan, dan aku membawanya kesini untuk bermalam karena rumahnya jauh dari sini. Jadi aku memakaikan kemejaku karena bajunya basah kuyup. Itu saja. Tidak lebih."

"Kau pikir nenek bisa begitu saja percaya dengan ceritamu itu huh?"

Aku bahkan hampir menjambak rambutku sendiri karena frustasi dengan situasi ini.

"Tapi itu memang kebenarannya, nek." Bahkan suara Mark pun menyiratkan kefrustasian sekarang. Kenapa semua bisa menjadi sangat rumit seperti ini? Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan apalagi? Apakah ini hanya karena membolos kerja? Hingga aku mendapatkan karma seperti ini? Ya Tuhan, hidupku menyedihkan sekali!

"Ada apa ini?"

Aku panik karena tiba-tiba seorang pria masuk. Mark dengan sigap langsung menutupiku dengan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dariku, walaupun tidak sebesar Lucas namun cukup untuk menyembunyikan diriku. Kurapatkan kakiku dan kudekatkan tubuhku di balik punggungnnya agar tidak begitu terlihat.

"Kau membawa seorang wanita?" pria itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya juga, namun terdengar seperti terkejut bahagia.

Aku bisa mendengar Mark mendesis. Memangnya kenapa?

Pria itu tertawa. "Akhirnya kau membawa seorang wanita, Mark-ah!"

Kini neneknya yang mendesis. Aku mengintip dari balik punggung Mark dan menemukan nenek memukul pria itu karena kesal. Mata kami bertemu, dan pria itu tampak berpikir melihatku.

"Ah kau gadis di kereta itu bukan?"

"Eh?" aku bingung, kenapa dia tahu aku?

"Nenek, kukatakan padamu. Kau harus merestui mereka. Mark sudah menyukai gadis itu lama sekali. Tujuh atau mungkin delapan tahun lamanya setelah pertemuan mereka!"

"Hentikan itu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasan pria itu dan melihat Mark yang kesal. Ah dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Bagaimana ini? Perutku terus tergelitik aneh, rasanya banyak sekali kupu-kupu diperutku.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah membawa wanita manapun keapartemennya, aku berani bersumpah nek! Dia menjaga ranjangnya untuk gadis kereta itu."

"Aku bilang hentikan."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Aku ingat. Pria itu adalah kakaknya Mark. Aku lupa namanya, tapi sepertinya dia pria yang menyenangkan dan sekaligus kakak yang menyebalkan bagi Mark.

"Nenek lihat? Dia marah! Dia marah karena itu kebenarannya!"

"Hyung!"

Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak kembali tertawa di balik punggung Mark. Baru kali ini aku merasa kupu-kupu terbang di dalam perutku. Mulas dan tergelitik dalam satu waktu.

"Hei gadis kereta."

Itu bukan suara kakaknya Mark, tapi itu suara nenek!

Dengan sedikit takut, aku menyembulkan kepalaku dan menatap nenek Mark.

"Siapa namamu?"

Aku berkedip tak percaya. Dan nenek terus menatapku, menunggu jawabannku. Aku buru-buru keluar dari balik punggung Mark dan membungkuk hormat padanya. "Ah maafkan saya. Perkenalkan nama saya Lee Donghyuck."

Setelah aku selesai, Mark dengan sigap menutupi pahaku dengan jaketnya. Raut wajahnya kesal bukan main dan aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku tidak enak sambil menundukkan wajahku.

Lagi-lagi kakak Mark tertawa menggoda. Pipiku merah padam. Aku benar-benar tak punya muka sama sekali sekarang.

"Baiklah Lee Donghyuck~ssi.."

Aku mendengarkan perkataan nenek dengan seksama. Nenek terlihat terdiam sebentar dan kemudian mengambil nafas pelan setelahnya.

"Katakan pada orang tuamu. Kami ingin menentukan tanggal pernikahan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Beneran end ini xD gue udah nyerah kalo masih ada sequel lagi. Mohon pengertiannya ya, udah mentok. Sebenernya ini gue ragu sik mau ngepos. Gue agak gak sreg sama bagian akhir . tapi ide mentok segitu. Mohon maap ya...

Berhubung masih suasana lebaran (?) *ditabok

Gue minta maap ya kalo ada salah ^^

.

.

.

Thank you so much and best love buat **ai selai strawberry, JIICHUUCHA, Hayns, Ahnyona, Suika Rii, Mamahmertuamark, Dindch22, Damalinia ovis, markeuchan.**

 **Damalinia ovis,** gue mikir yang pendapat kamu yang pertama, yang mereka ketemuan di kantor itu. Tapi gue pikir kayak mainstream gituk sik, akhirnya gak jadi. Eh yang pendapatmu yang kedua gue jadi mikir pengen buat gitu, tapi kan udah jadi xD lol. Tapi bagus sik imajinasimu, mending kamu buat cerita ajah ^^ biar tambah rame, hehe. Eh buat akun donk, biar bisa komunikasi lewat message :D

 **Dan makasih juga buat yang udah favs dan follow ^^**

 **Sayang semua :***


End file.
